Recital Rebellion
" " is the thirtieth episode of the third season of Dance Moms. It first aired on July 23, 2013. Synopsis Abby is nervous about the annual Abby Lee Dance Company recital; Kelly is upset when Abby assigns Paige the only new solo for the recital; the girls compete to appear on the cover of a dance magazine. Event attended 2013 Abby Lee Dance Company Concert: "ALDC Goes Hollywood"; around June 16th.http://www.showclix.com/event/3759497 Dances Abby Lee Dance Company *New group dance: "Sugar Babies" (genre: musical theater) *Group dance: "City of Angels" (genre: unknown) *Group dance with Maddie, Nia, Kendall, and older dancers: "Santee Alley" (genre: unknown) *Group Dance with Maddie, Nia, Kendall, and older dancers: "It Never Reigns in Southern California" (genre: contemporary) *Group Dance with Maddie, Nia, Kendall, Nick, and an unidentified dancer: "Angels Among Us" (genre: contemporary) *Group dance with Mackenzie and younger dancers: "Sound of Music" (genre: ballet) *Group dance with Mackenzie and younger dancers: "Pink’s Hot Dogs" (genre: tap) *Group dance with Mackenzie and younger dancers: "Cotton-Eyed Joe" (re-titled "Farmer's Market.") *Group dance with Mackenzie and younger dancers: "Alcatraz" (genre: hip-hop) *Senior Group Dance: "Mel's Diner" (genre: tap) *Senior Group Dance: "Shades of Grey" (re-titled "5 Shades of Grey") (genre: contemporary) *Senior Group Dance: "Maestro" (re-titled "American Music Awards") (genre: musical theatre) *Senior Group Dance: "Dorothy Chandler Pavilion" (genre: ballet) *Group dance with Maddie, Chloe, Kendall, Nia, and other dancers: "Pasadena Rose Bowl Parade" (genre: ballet) *Senior Group Dance: "Broken Hearts & Fairy Tales" (genre: unknown) *Senior Group Dance: "Get Ready" (genre: tap) *Senior Group Dance: "Napa Valley California" (genre: contemporary) *Repeated group dances: **"Bad Girls" (re-titled "Bad Girls Club") (genre: jazz) (seen in Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy) **"Free The People" (re-titled "The American Dream," with expanded dancers) (genre: contemporary) (seen in The Politics of Dancing) **"Your Dream Will Be My Dream" (re-titled "Gone with the Wind") (genre: lyrical) (seen in All's Fair in Love and War) **"The Last Text (genre: contemporary) (seen in Nationals 90210) **"Rosa Parks" (genre: contemporary) (seen in The Apple of Her Eye) **"Voyage Home" (re-titled "Crossing the Border") (seen in Liar Liar Dance Mom on Fire!) **"Gone Too Soon" (genre: contemporary) (seen in Tap Versus Hip Hop) *Repeated solos: **Mackenzie Solo: "Daisy Chains" (genre: acro) (seen in I Know What You Did Last Competition) **Chloe Solo: "Dream On a Star" (genre: lyrical) (seen in Cathy Brings It On) **Chloe Solo: What About Mother (re-titled "Mommy Dearest") (genre: contemporary) (seen in May I Have This Dance?) **Kendall Solo: "Look At Me Now" (re-titled "Earthquake") (genre: jazz) (seen in The Apple of Her Eye) **Maddie Solo "Leaving Berlin" (genre: lyrical) (seen in The Apple of Her Eye) **Nia Solo: "20's Scat" (genre: contemporary) (seen in New Girl In Town) **Mackenzie Solo: "Boys Like You" (re-titled "Ripley’s Believe it or Not") (genre: acro) (performed, but not shown in Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy) **Maddie Ziegler Solo: "Me and You Against the World" (re-titled "Desperate Housewife") (genre: tap) (seen in Tap Versus Hip Hop) **Maddie Ziegler Solo: "Survive" (re-titled "The 'It' Girl") (genre: contemporary) (seen in No Room For Rotten Apples) **Chloe Solo: "You Can" (genre: lyrical) (seen in Two Girls, One Solo.) *Asia Solo: "Land of Fruits and Nuts" (genre: calypso) *Repeated duets/trios: **Maddie, Chloe, and Kendall trio: "We Believe" (re-titled "California Oranges") (genre: jazz) (seen in Watch Your Back, Mack) **Maddie and Chloe duet: "We're Alright (re-titled "Sunset Strip") (genre: lyrical) (seen in Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy) **Maddie Ziegler and Mackenzie Ziegler duet: "Run From Mother" (genre: contemporary) (seen in She's a Maniac) *Katherine Narasimhan solo: "Porcelain" (genre: lyrical) *Payton Ackerman solo: "China Doll" (genre: jazz) *Auriel Welty, Katherine Narasimhan, and Payton Ackerman trio: "Never Again" (genre: contemporary) *Nick Dobbs and Auriel Welty duet: "You Still Hurt Me" (genre: lyrical) *Mackenzie Ziegler and Brooke Kosinski duet: "Kid's Choice Awards" (genre: acrobatic) Trivia *Pyramid *Top : Mackenzie *Middle: Maddie, Chloe, Asia *Bottom: Nia, Kendall, Brooke, Paige *Although Holly said that Kelly pulled Paige and Brooke from last year's recital, this is not true. She did angrily leave the venue with her kids after an argument with Payton's mother Leslie during dress rehearsals, but she did come back for the actual recital. Video Gallery Video:ALDC Recital Practice Blowup Video:Recital-Ballet-Pasadena Rose Bowl Parade Video:Mackenzie Ziegler and Brooke Kosinski duet Video:Dance Moms - Sugar Babies Video:Asia Monet Ray- Calypso- Dance Moms Video:Maddie Ziegler - Survivor Video:Mackenzie Ziegler - Boys Like You Video:Jill Vertes & Jimmy - The Tango Video:ALDC - Minis Video:ALDC - Gone Too Soon (Showcase) Video:ALDC - The American Dream (Free the People) Video:ALDC Showcase - Broken Hearts & Fairy Tales Video:ALDC Showcase - Bad Girls Club Video:ALDC Showcase - China Doll Video:Chloe Lukasiak - What About Mother (ALDC Showcase) Video:ALDC Showcase - We Believe Video:ALDC - The Last Text (Showcase version) Video:Maddie Ziegler - Me and You Against the World (ALDC Showcase version) Video:ALDC Seniors - Get Ready Image Gallery To view the image gallery for " ," [[ /Gallery|'click here']]. External Links *Gallery of program from Cait Leiby *Amateur videos *Different set of amateur videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:ALDC Showcase Category:Group Dances Category:No Competition Category:Maddie Solos Category:Mackenzie Solos Category:Chloe Solos Category:Kendall Solos Category:Nia Solos Category:Asia Solos Category:Payton Solos Category:Nick Is In Category:Payton Is In Category:Duets Category:Trios Category:Ballet Category:Tap Category:Hip Hop Category:Contemporary Category:Jazz Category:Lyrical Category:Acro Category:Musical Theater Category:Calypso Category:2013 Episodes